Cerca
by Mino S. Hunter
Summary: [Serie de oneshots] #6: "Sousuke frunció el ceño, regresando una mirada llena de reproche hacia Haruka. —Tampoco voy a soportarte tanto tiempo."
1. Tres

**Buenas~ He vuelto con otro reto. Espero que como todos los anteriores, puedan dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo.**

 **Es un oneshot, de 916 palabras.**

 **De la palabra clave "Separación", de la tabla "Relación a distancia".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Ni bien hubieron comenzado, los preparativos para los Olímpicos significaron una brecha entre ambos. Sousuke se quedaba en Tokyo, mientras Haruka se unía a Rin en Janeiro, por ser ésta la sede anterior.

Al principio parecía una idea maravillosa, los eternos rivales irían a los Olímpicos; Haru le haría a Rin todas las preguntas, respecto a sus experiencias competitivas, que Makoto le hizo apuntar en la agenda del celular; le daría todos los regalos de Nagisa; comentaría lo orgulloso que estaba Rei de ambos, y le daría la carta de parte de Sousuke (después de que éste fuera a buscarlo con una vergüenza descomunal, un tartamudo saludo y una sonrisa deslumbrante ante el "sí" que Haru le dio); sin embargo, todo se fue _lejos,_ como la mascota de Nagisa en aquel día de primavera, cuando a Sousuke se le ocurrió invitar de salida a Haruka, dos días antes de su partida.

Y de ahí, todo fue en picada. Aun cuando Yamazaki se esforzó en que no pareciera una "salida romántica", el mundo aparte que era Tokyo no contribuyó en ello. Ir a por él hasta su casa en la mañana, desayunar en un modesto restaurante costero, bajo la insistente mirada coqueta de las camareras, para que al final terminara arrastrando al nadador de estilo libre lejos, y para siempre, de ese lugar. Le insistió lo suficiente para que éste le llevara a ver la piscina donde entrenaba, quedando maravillado (que no era más que anhelo por volver a nadar) ante la inmensidad de ésta, aunque un poco molesto porque Haruka se lanzó al agua después de quitarse la ropa con una velocidad sobrehumana.

Fue un alivio cuando Tachibana le dijo que la distancia entre las fuentes, el amor, y los impulsos, era una eternidad; no obstante, no le advirtió que ésta seguía sucumbiendo ante una piscina.

Esa misma tarde, Haruka le arrastró al acuario, alegando que había escuchado sobre el nuevo truco del delfín; luego, ambos se quedaron absortos ante el "chapoteo" del hipocampo. Cuando salieron del lugar, continuaron hablando sobre aquellas pequeñas criaturas, robando su asombro algunas llamadas "Dragones de Mar".

Después fueron a comer (son atletas, después de todo); de ahí compraron helados y se sentaron en la arena de la playa, arrullados por el murmullo que el viento hacía con el agua, y las risas de quienes compartían ese espacio del planeta con ellos.

Entonces Nanase "nada romántico" Haruka le dijo que sus ojos se parecían al mar de ese momento, lo que hizo a Sousuke tragar saliva con fuerza ante la falta de emoción de aquellas palabras y la normalidad con la que fueron expresadas, como si fuera común que un hombre le dijera algo como eso a otro hombre (aunque, bueno, no es como si fuese raro de todos modos). Le soltó un temeroso _qué_ , al que Haruka respondió con una mirada esquiva, y un «nada» que la brisa susurró a ambos.

Sousuke se recostó en la arena en un intento por ignorar el ambiente _poco agradable_ en el que se había sumido, mientras Nanase ponía su atención en unos niños que jugaban en el agua.

Cuando el más alto comenzaba a quedarse dormido, una sacudida desde su hombro derecho le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, fijándose en la figura borrosa de unos mares frente a él. Sin decirse nada, el mayor de ambos, Haru, se puso de pie, siendo seguido por el otro. Caminaron hacia el borde entre la tierra y el mar, y se quedaron ahí, de pie, en pleno atardecer, con el calor rozando sus pies y el viento golpeando sus cuerpos, como si quisiera alejarlos de ahí, llevarlos lejos.

En un instante de valentía, Sousuke se giró hacía Haruka, que estaba a su lado sin decir nada, y abrió la boca, y evitó cerrarla cuando un trago de sal la dejó seco, y dijo:

—Salgamos mañana también, ¿ _ne_?

Y en un arrebato de la brisa, digno de aquellas películas cursis y empalagosas que Rin siempre negaba ver, Haruka le dio el segundo "sí" (con sus cabellos danzando, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y una mirada acuosa), que hizo a su corazón palpitar como lo hacía en aquellos días de Preparatoria cuando nadaba dando todo de sí mismo.

Esa noche, Sousuke acompañó a Haruka hasta su departamento y se despidieron tras una sonrisa.

...

El día siguiente llegó veloz, pero a la promesa olímpica le llegó un e-mail esa mañana, pidiéndole abordar el vuelo de esa misma tarde rumbo a América. Y sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado y molesto, avisó a todos y se preparó.

Asistieron a despedirlo sus mejores amigos, y Sousuke. Abrazó a los exIwatobi con ternura ante el mar de lágrimas y orgullo. Le dedicó al hombre _de los ojos del mar al mediodía_ un adiós con la mano, siendo correspondido con una sonrisa forzada.

.

Cuando iba a ser su turno para mostrar sus papeles, un grito de su nombre le hizo dar un respingo y girarse a su lado derecho para admirar a un Sousuke que lucía como si hubiera corrido cinco kilómetros en segundos. Ambos encontraron sus miradas, Haruka sostuvo el aliento y Sousuke tragó de golpe.

—¡Sal conmigo, por favor!

No les podían importar menos las miradas de todos sobre ellos. Y perdieron mucha menos importancia cuando Haruka soltó un suspiro y le dio el tercer "sí" a Yamazaki. Entonces ambos se sonrieron, se miraron con ternura fugazmente y Haruka cruzó. Dejando a Sousuke en paz, feliz, aunque sintiéndose un poco abandonado.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	2. Doce

**Segundo oneshot :3**

 **Son 973 palabras, de las palabras clave "Diferencia horaria".**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Haruka al cruzar la puerta de la habitación del hotel fue lanzarse directo hacia la cama. Porque pareciera una eternidad desde que hubo pisado tierra, pero, pareciese un instante desde la última vez que se miró en los ojos de Sousuke.  
Y la verdad, estaba comenzando a extrañar esa sensación.

Tras una pataleta infantil, nada digna de un Nanase Haruka, enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó. Tan molesto, avergonzado, orgulloso de sí mismo, y a la vez, tan confundido también.

¿En qué momento su amor de la vida se había visto reemplazado por un sujeto tan misterioso como lo era Yamazaki Sousuke?

¿En qué momento, después de que Makoto lo presentara como su nuevo compañero de clases, comenzó el interés por él?

¿En qué momento…? El tono de llamada que había puesto en el celular irrumpió su monólogo.

Con una lentitud impresionante se sentó sobre las rodillas, después miró su mochila hasta que la canción dejó de sonar. Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, yendo a, dónde él creía, sería el baño.

Deslizó la pequeña puertecilla de la ducha, gruñendo al no encontrar una bañera como esperaba. Se deshizo de su ropa y se metió, _abriendo_ la llave para que el agua fuera libre de recorrer su cuerpo a placer.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos a causa de la embriagante paz que le embargó, creyó escuchar a Makoto llamándole. « _Ne_ , Haru» había dicho. Y fue entonces que el peso de todas sus acciones pasadas recayó sobre sus hombros. Llegaron a su mente Sousuke y sus ojos, la sonrisa de éste, las salidas previas antes de esa vez, los "Nanase", las risas, los helados... la playa.

Recargó las palmas de las manos contra la pared de la ducha, y quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta. Desde hacia meses había comenzado a anhelar tener algo _más_ cercano con Yamazaki, y su repentina relación lo había puesto feliz. Demasiado feliz.

Se dijo que sólo era una etapa, de esas que se presentan cuando recién se empieza a salir con alguien, se aseó con velocidad y, entonces _cerró_ el agua, salió del pequeño lugar y fue hasta su mochila. Recorriendo media habitación completamente desnudo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la mochila. Deslizó el cierre, y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, cuando el celular timbró de nueva cuenta. Alarmado, comenzó a buscarlo; y cuando lo encontró, quiso lanzarlo lejos y gritar.

Era Sousuke.

Estaba llamándole, desde quién sabe cuántos kilómetros lejos de ahí y a una hora bastante desconocida para Haruka. Tragó saliva, y antes de que dejara de sonar, descolgó.

La voz gruesa, aunque suave, de Sousuke le atravesó en forma de escalofrío todo el cuerpo. Una sensación reconfortante.

 _«Oi_ , Haruka»

No dijo nada, ignorando que el otro de seguro estaba molesto. Un calor se instaló en sus mejillas.

«Haruka», volvió a escuchar, sintiéndose tan dichoso de pronto.

«¡Ha-ru-ka!»

—Dilo de nuevo, –le dijo.

«¡¿Haa?!», pudo escuchar un suspiro y sonrió ante ello. «Haruka»

—De nuevo.

«Haruka»

—De nue–. Pero fue interrumpido, por un griterío bien conocido.

« _Moo_ , Haruchan, Souchan, dejen de coquetear». Haruka estaba seguro de haber enrojecido completamente, mas, después de escuchar una débil replica de parte de Sousuke, un _no estábamos coqueteando,_ quiso desaparecer.

Pero las voces de la razón siempre estaban para salvarle.

«Nagisa» había comenzado Makoto. «No llamamos para eso», pudo escuchar varios suspiros que se permitió también soltar uno. «¿Cómo estás, Haru?», pidió, con su habitual tono _maternal_.

—Cansado, y con hambre...

Sonrío al escuchar las risas, sintiendo una repentina paz.

«Llamamos porque estábamos muy preocupados, _moo,_ Haru, prometiste llamar» dijo Makoto.  
«Haruchan, ¡qué cruel! Creímos que te habías perdido en la selva», ese fue Nagisa, al que le siguió Rei: «¡Nagisa-kun! Haruka-sempai no podría haberse perdido». Y entonces esos dos se enfrascaron en un pelea, en la que supuso que Makoto se alejó y que Sousuke estaba fastidiado.

«Ne, Haru», parecía como si el castaño le hubiera susurrado. Haruka buscó unos boxérs y una camiseta en la mochila,

—¿Qué pasa?

Le preguntó con un poquito de curiosidad, mientras intentaba vestirse con una mano.

«Sousuke estaba tan impaciente, no se podía estar en paz», y los mares de Haruka no pudieron quedarse tranquilos después de eso.

—¿En... serio?

«Mhm, todo el tiempo estuvo diciendo que ya quería llamarte, quería saber cómo estabas, si habías dormido» Makoto soltó una risita. Y Haru deseó con todas sus fuerzas escuchar la voz de Sousuke.

Escuchó un _oi, Tachibana,_ cuando estaba poniéndose de pie. Otra risa de su mejor amigo, un _nos vemos, Haruchan_ del mismo y un suspiro de su novio.

Acababa de llamarlo "su novio"... Dios.

«Haruka»

Y su corazón dio un vuelto. Necesitaba aire, así que salió al balcón y se recargó sobre la barandilla mirando la ciudad.

—Sousuke.

Quiso morderse la lengua, pero ya era tarde.

«Te apareces por fin, ¿y lo único que haces es llamarme por mi nombre?»

Ambos soltaron una risa, demasiado breve.

—¿Y qué con eso? Me gusta.

Y hubo un silencio, uno de esos _poco agradables._ Haruka se sintió tan avergonzado, mientras que Sousuke, también en el balcón de su departamento, se quedó sin nada qué decir.

—Ah, yo...

«Eh, no, está bien... supongo»

Los cabellos del mayor danzaron con el viento, y posiblemente, en unos días esa misma brisa revolvería los de Sousuke.

«Después de todo, _tenemos_ que ser cursis, ¿no?»

La risa de ambos alivió el ambiente.

—Tienes razón, Souchan.

«Agh, no me llames así, Haruchan»

Volvieron a reír. Nanase se recargó aún más sobre la barandilla y Yamazaki se apoyó en la pared, mirando la puesta de sol.

«Haru»

—¿Mh?

«¿Qué hora es allá?»

—Creí que nunca preguntarías.

Tras la risa de Haru, Sousuke replicó, como un niño enfurruñado.

Después de todo, doce horas de diferencia no son nada.

* * *

 **Queda a su imaginación el montón de cosas que estos dos se dijeron después 7u7**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	3. Dos

**Hello~ De nuevo aquí, con doble actualización sino no me valen la tabla :p**

 **Muchas gracias por sus vistas, favoritos, alertas y comentarios. En serio, qué alegría.**

 **Y si se encuentra aquí la personita que me escribió: "soy tu fan", asdasd hola xD**

 **Palabras clave: Sin respuesta**

 **Palabras: 633**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Lo hacían hasta altas horas de la noche, se turnaban el día. Por llamadas, mensajes, fotos.

Haruka descubrió un extraño patrón de comportamiento en Sousuke cada mañana: comía y luego salía a correr horas después. Contrario a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, un tal Matsuoka Rin, que se despertaba antes que el día y salía a correr como si tuviera el tanque lleno.

Por su parte, Sousuke encontró en Haru a su compañero ideal para molestar a Rin, (como si no hubiera sido suficiente con decirle que estaban saliendo).

Sus pláticas iban sobre cualquier cosa, desde la nueva mascota de Nagisa hasta las películas cursis que Rin, inexplicablemente, tenía tiempo de ver.

Pero el tiempo fue transcurriendo e inevitablemente, Haruka y Rin tuvieron que concentrarse en los entrenamientos, que cada día eran mucho más exigentes.

Debían estar despiertos y llenos de energía por la mañana, así que las desveladas fueron terminándose; los mensajes a mediodía venían siendo contestados otro mediodía después.

Lo cierto era que Sousuke, justo antes de dormir, enviaba un saludo, consciente de que a doce horas de él, Haruka podría verlo.

Sin embargo, eventualmente dejaron de ser contestados, por lo que también dejaron de ser enviados.

Los entrenamientos se intensificaron, otra mascota escapó y Rei hizo el coraje de su vida por ello, las clases se volvieron tan pesadas, aburridas y monótonas. Los medios se volvieron pesados, Makoto estuvo a punto de suspender una materia y Sousuke se consiguió un nuevo traje.

Las Olimpiadas se llevaron a cabo, y las promesas japonesas cumplieron a la mitad sus objetivos pues iban por el oro; aunque la plata y el bronce no estaban tan mal.

.

Pasó una semana después de la clausura, cuando el celular del de ojos aqua vibró en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón deportivo, interrumpiendo su siesta.

Ignorando el _moo, Sousuke_ de Makoto, sacó el aparato y se permitió asombrarse ante lo que éste le mostraba:

 **Mensaje nuevo (2)**

Es decir, ¿acaso era Haruka?

Ansioso, y pasando olímpicamente de Makoto, –quien estaba molesto porque la sesión de estudio no parecía tal cosa–, abrió la bandeja y, _oh._

"Souchan" –ese sin duda era Haru–. "Rin quiere quedarse otras dos semanas aquí antes de volver a Tokyo. Hablemos después, ¿ _ne_?"

Casi tres semanas...

Tres semanas esperando _todavía_ al imbécil que era su novio.

Después de que no le contestó ni un sólo mensaje desde hace dos meses. Ni uno sólo. Ni por lástima. Ni por ocio. NI POR NADA. ¿Y ahora tenía el descaro, de pedirle otras tres semanas más?

Se giró hacia Tachibana que leía un libro.

—Makoto. –Llamó.

—Mande. –Respondió el otro, sin despegar la mirada de las letras.

—Haruka y Rin se quedan otras dos semanas. –Comentó, con un tono de fastidio.

—¿Eh? –se _dignó_ a mirarlo con sorpresa–. Pero si contamos los días del avión... y que tienen que hacer escala... –Está de más decir que se quedó congelado.

—Lo sé, piensan que los vamos a esperar para siempre. –Dijo molesto, provocando una risilla en el castaño–. ¿Qué?

—Nada~ –le dijo con una sonrisa–. Es sólo que luces celoso, Sou~chan.

—¡Agh! Déjame en paz, Makoto.

Hasta que los ojos verdes de Makoto empezaron a llorar, sus risas se detuvieron.

—Perdón, perdón.

—Cállate. –Le dijo, _casi_ haciendo un puchero.

Y de pronto, recordó que eran dos los mensajes que le llegaron. Así que se apresuró a abrir el siguiente.

"Sousuke, ¡ _temee!_ " —Y ese era Rin–. "Tu novio insiste en llevar recuerdos para todos, así que nos quedaremos aquí otro rato más. Habla con Haru después".

Eso era todo. Ni un misero "¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo, oye?". Nada. Sólo una sensación de ira apoderándose de sí.

—Hagan lo que quieran. –Gruñó, provocando más risas en el castaño.

...

* * *

 **Amo la amistad de estos dos, en serio XD**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	4. Uno

**El cuarto :3**

 **Palabra clave: Viaje**

 **Número de palabras: 1,119**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.  
 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.

* * *

Los tres exIwatobi y, el nuevo integrante del grupo, el exSamezuka, se encontraban de paseo por la playa. Era un fin de semana largo, y era el primero de estos antes de que los campeones regresaran. Últimamente Sousuke iba agregado a cada plan descabellado, pues _ya era de la familia_ por salir con Haruka.

...Aunque pareciera que estaba tan solo como el día en que entró a Universidad y Rin se fue a Australia. Exceptuando que ahora, y no sabía decir si era bueno o malo, siempre tenía un koala amarillo aferrado a su cuello. Que le decía _Souchan_.

Haruka también lo hacía, pero ambos sabían que sólo era para molestarlo.

Ese día habían salido en auxilio de Makoto, que según el más alto de todos, se la vivía leyendo, releyendo, practicando, no dormía y no comía. Obviamente cuando se lo contaron a Rei, entró en pánico y sugirió la salida para _ventilar_ el ambiente. Entonces estaban ahí, caminando por la orilla, platicando sobre cualquier cosa que les hubo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Cuando tocaron el tema _tabú_ para Rei, éste se sonrojó notablemente y huyó unos pasos delante de ellos, ganándose un par de risas de los otros tres.

Matsuoka y Ryūgazaki tenían _algo_ , según los de Iwatobi. No tan formal o "establecido" como lo que Sousuke y Haruka tenían, pero era verdadero. Por eso, a Rei le apenaba hablar sobre algo a lo que no podía darle un nombre, dado su fuerte amor por el orden. Mientras que Rin –a palabras de Sousuke– aunque era un romántico, esa clase de cosas no se le daban, mucho menos si tenía la natación en la cabeza.

Nagisa fue tras Rei, alegando que quería un helado y que _Makochan y Souchan debían estar solos_.

—No se cómo lo soportan todo el día. –Dijo Sousuke, una vez que se quedaron solos. Makoto soltó un suspiro y sonrió.

—Dices eso, pero si no fuera por él, Haru y tú no estarían saliendo. –Le respondió, con cierto tono burlesco; riendo ante el ceño fruncido del más alto.

—Ya sé, pero de todas formas... –Cerró y abrió la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir en verdad. Bufó cuando miró la sonrisilla burlona de Makoto–. Agh, cállate, Tachibana.

El aludido rompió en carcajadas, ciertamente disfrutando de la "desdicha" de un enfurruñado Yamazaki. Fue hasta que casi cae al agua, empujado por el otro, que dejó de reír y se disculpó.

—¿Hay noticias del par de tontos? –Preguntó, con agitación, encorvado y aferrado al brazo izquierdo de Sousuke. Aún tenía una sonrisa en la cara, para molestia del contrario.

—No realmente, Haruka no ha llamado desde entonces. –Respondió, cumpliendo el gesto de sostener a Makoto después de su jugarreta de querer lanzarlo al agua. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero estaba más tranquilo.

—Qué raro. –Dijo el castaño, captando la curiosidad de los ojos aqua–. Rin sí ha hablado con Rei.

...¿Eh?

—¿Qué? –Eso quería decir que...–. Estás jugando, Tachibana.

Pero cuando Makoto le miró, con una expresión de confusión, supo que decía la verdad.

El imbécil de su novio no se había dignado a hablar con él...

Bien, mucho mejor para todos. A Nanase parecía no importarle, ¿entonces por qué él tenía que martirizarse cada maldito día pensando en esos ojos azules? ¿O en esas pequeñas sonrisas? ¿O en aquellos _Souchan_? ¿En imaginarse cómo despertaba a su lado por las mañanas y le deseaba los buenos días? Todo el tiempo fue un simple juego. Nada más que eso. Haruka se sentía solo sin Makoto, Rin, Nagisa y Rei; Sousuke había sido el único siempre disponible, y por ello, la única opción.

Desvió la mirada al mar, recordando la última salida juntos... Dios, había sido tan estúpido.

Regresó sus ojos hasta fijarse en el castaño, quien lucía bastante sorprendido.

—Sous–.

—Iré a casa. –Le cortó, dedicándole una débil sonrisa.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Había sido tan, tan estúpido.

..

Estaba leyendo una revista de cocina. Si seguía alimentándose de cosas instantáneas su muerte iba a ser igual.

...Pero sólo estaba engañándose a sí mismo. Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Haruka.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se había despedido de Makoto en la playa, y no sucedía nada.

Ninguno de los exIwatobi habían llamado ni enviado un texto, y sinceramente, dudaba que Rin y su nov– Haruka, sí, él, bueno, ellos, se preocuparan por él.

Dios, ahora parecía adolescente. "Nadie me quiere", "a nadie le importo".

Suspiró, se revolvió el cabello con una mano y se levantó del sofá. Ir a correr le aclararía las ideas.

Y así como estaba, salió. Dispuesto a dejar todo atrás, hasta a sí mismo si era necesario. Sólo no quería pensar en nadie ni en nada.

Pero a Yamazaki Sousuke rara vez le salen las cosas bien, prueba de ello son las dos veces que entre cientos le ganó a Rin en _jan-ken-poh_.

Porque su celular sonó.

Oh, sí, esa cosa que hasta ahora recordaba que aún tenía consigo, (y que cargaba siempre con ella, guardando la esperanza de alguna noticia).

 **Llamada entrante**.

Nanase Haruka.

¡Ja! Imbécil el que contestara...

—¿Ha-Haru? —Bueno, que le dieran el premio del más grande idiota de todos los tiempos.

«Sousuke», porque su nombre sonaba tan bien pronunciado por esa boca y entonado por esa voz.

«Lamento no llamar antes, pero estaba ocupado haciendo algo para ti»

—¿Algo...? –Dios, Yamazaki contrólate.

«Mhm, escucha»

Entonces Nanase comenzó a cantar, con el sonido de una guitarra de fondo (que supuso era Matsuoka).

Y Sousuke pudo considerarse, sí, el más grande idiota de todos los tiempos, pero también el más afortunado del mundo.

Porque, que tu, de nuevo, novio y tu mejor amigo (que al parecer aprendió a tocar la guitarra), aun estando a kilómetros de distancia, te canten una canción no es cosa de todos los días.

Cuando se terminó, escuchó un suspiro, que se le pareció de alivio, por parte de Haru; y unas risas de fondo.

«Cursi Matsuoka dijo que sería una doble sorpresa, porque ibas a escuchar mi voz de nuevo después de un tiempo, y me oirías cantar» le dijo su novio. Sacándole una risa ante dos cosas:

Una, por los gritos de Rin, sobre que no era un cursi y esas cosas.

Y dos, porque se preguntó cómo estaba Haruka después de soltarle una oración tan larga.

—Gracias, Haruka.

«Dilo de nuevo»

—Haruka.

«De nuevo»

Soltó una carcajada.

—Te amo.

Quiso imaginarse el rostro sonrojado de Haruka.

«Idiota»

Quiso reírse por los comentarios de Rin, _eh, Haru, dejen las cosas sucias para después_.

«También te amo»

Sin embargo, no pudo, porque aunque lo evitó, los colores subieron a su rostro dramáticamente.

* * *

 **#Sorrynotsorry**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta otra.**

 **-MsH-**


	5. Cinco

**Hola, de nuevo xD Ahora sí, vengo con la actualización.**

 **Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero pedirles una disculpa. Porque creí que los Olímpicos de 2020 eran en cualquier lugar menos... adivinen, ¡Tokyo! Mi mala costumbre de dejarme llevar una vez que la musa llega D: Y mi otra mala costumbre de no fijarme en esos detalles. Y la otra de no informarme bien :'(**

 **En fin, hagamos de cuenta que este es un universo alterno (que lo es, de todas maneras) donde los Olímpicos del '16 fueron en Janeiro, y los de los '20 son en Moscú.**

 **Dios, qué vergüenza.**

 **Espero que después de esto, todavía tengan ganas de leer.**

 **(Hoy no hay conteo, ni disclaimer ni aviso, estoy corta de tiempo uwu La próxima actualización sí habrá, I promise)**

* * *

No tenía certeza de cómo demonios había terminado envuelto en todo esto.

...

Todo comenzó ese sábado por la mañana, a la segunda semana de las vacaciones post-Olímpicos de Haru, que Sousuke estaba mirando televisión, comiendo helado y cómodamente desparramado sobre su sofá. Justo cuando Simba estaba sobre la Roca del Rey, la puerta de su departamento se abrió de un azote; aunque ni se inmutó, sólo Makoto tenía copia de sus llaves. Y tuvo razón, cuando unos mechones castaños le rozaron la cara y desvió la mirada hacia la expresión de terror de Tachibana.

—Qué –Le soltó, un tanto escéptico.

—¡Nada de eso! –Gritó de pronto, haciéndole saltar un poco–. Vístete, es una emergencia –Dijo, adoptando esa pose tan maternal y suya, apartándose de él y alejándose unos pasos del sofá.

Sousuke suspiró cerrando los ojos, dejó el vaso del helado con la cuchara dentro sobre el suelo y se sentó sobre el mueble, dándole la espalda al castaño.

Abrió los ojos y le dijo, «Makoto, no he visto esta película desde que tenía doce», con seriedad, aunque aguantándose las ganas de reír. Pero Tachibana aprendía rápido –no por nada es el mejor amigo de Haruka– y el moreno le escuchó bufar, _aquel sonido que hacía cuando se enojaba_.

—Rápido.

Sousuke temió por su vida y obedeció a su segunda madre.

Sin embargo, las cosas irían de mal en peor a partir de ese momento.

.

Debió saberlo, al menos intuirlo, porque Makoto le obligó a subir al auto pese a sus quejas. «Pero estás enojado, no quiero morir joven», «Métete de una vez, Sousuke».

Debió abrir la puerta y lanzarse contra el pavimento cuando el señalamiento decía "Usted se dirige a casa de Hazuki Nagisa".

Pero quiso arrepentirse de esos pensamientos cuando miró la expresión perdida de Rei. En verdad, quiso hacerlo. Pero la cosa amarilla se pegó a su cuello y las ganas se esfumaron. Al menos Makoto parecía más relajado, riéndose de su expresión, _maldito_.

.

Después vino _The Notebook_ , (sin los sollozos de Rin y Momo). Ryūgazaki lucía menos perturbado, pero seguía sin participar en alguna conversación donde los otros dos le incluyeran.

Sousuke es el Rey del Mantenerse Al Margen... vale, no tanto, ( _no te acerques a Rin_ ), y sin embargo, no podía negarse a la cara de cachorrito que el castaño ponía a veces, –que en realidad era una cara de: "te acusaré con Haru si no haces lo que te estoy diciendo que hagas"–. Maldito manipulador.

—Oe, Rei. –Llamó, en una escena de aquella donde la protagonista gritaba el nombre del sujeto, (no, no le estaba prestando atención)–. ¿Qué pasó con su cerebro, se hizo más pequeño?

Oh, Dios, que Rin lo perdonara.

Porque después de aquello, el de lentes se giró hacia él, –Sousuke estaba sentado en el sillón con Makoto a un lado, y Nagisa y Rei estaban en el suelo–, y se _soltó_.

Comenzó con un simple _es que Rin no entiende nada_ ; y terminó mucho rato pasado el termino de la película, con un _pero lo amo tanto._

Durante todo ese tiempo, los cuatro se alternaron posiciones, pidieron pizza, Makoto salió a por refrescos, Nagisa fue por su nueva mascota a la veterinaria; y Sousuke le dedicó toda atención a Rei, quien en algún punto del relato había roto a llorar.

Cuando todo terminó, la pizza acababa de llegar, Makoto y Nagisa habían regresado juntos, y un hurón con ellos. Sousuke tenía un desagradable nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿En serio alguien podía ser tan estúpido?

Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, estaba en una situación similar a la de Ryūgazaki: a su novio le había importado un pepino quedarse en Moscú a costa de su relación. La diferencia, era que ellos eran novios y el de lentes con su mejor amigo no lo eran.

Todo por unas fotos, unas estúpidas fotos. En plena nieve, con un pelirrojo sonriendo tan feliz y un Haruka de fondo con una pequeña sonrisa; y al pie de la foto, un _estoy tan feliz justo ahora_. Estúpido Rin y su romanticismo.

Estúpidos todos, que él también estaba celoso. Ojalá los arrestaran... bueno, no.

Soltó un suspiro y fue hasta Rei, que estaba sentado solo en el sillón, hundido en sus pensamientos y con la cara entre las manos que se apoyaban de los codos sobre sus rodillas. Makoto estaba en el suelo, con una mano sobre la rodilla izquierda del muchacho y con la mirada perdida. Hazuki estaba serio, de pie en un rincón de la habitación con las manos tras la espalda y también con la vista en cualquier otro lado. Sousuke tragó duro, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Y qué importa? –Dijo, atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Pudo leer la confusión en las orbes del castaño–. Nosotros también podemos tomarnos fotos sin sentido, y que ellos saquen sus conclusiones..., ¿no es así?

Soltó el aire que no era consciente de estar conteniendo cuando el de orbes violetas sonrió.

—Tiene razón, Sousukessan.

La risa de Makoto aniquiló por completo la atmósfera por la que estaban siendo devorados instantes atrás.

—Souchan siempre tan poético~ –Dijo Nagisa, riendo también.

Sousuke sonrió, y volvió a ponerse al margen cuando los tres empezaron una de aquellas conversaciones ...extrañas.

Buscó el celular en algún bolsillo del pantalón.

Escribió un mensaje para Haruka.

 **Dile a Rin que me debe una porque acabo de salvarle el maldito trasero**

Le dio enviar.

Respondió a una pregunta sinsentido patrocinada por Nagisa y rio ante la reacción de asco de Makoto.

«Souchan, ¿Makochan hace buena comida?», «Claro, si es que te gusta la comida con sabor a quemado, con mucho aceite, y con azúcar en lugar de sal».

Recibió un nuevo mensaje.

 **Dice que no te debe nada, que él tambien te lo acaba de salvar. Por cierto, ¿que es eso de que te compraste un traje para cuando regresara?**

Estúpido Rin.

Pensó en qué contestar, en verdad. Pero cualquier cosa no calmaría a Haruka, más que la verdad.

Así que evadió la pregunta.

 **Regresa pronto, te extraño**

Listo, enviado.

Suspiró e ignoró la mirada del entrometido de Makoto.

Abrió el nuevo mensaje y sonrió.

 **Sousuke**

Ponía. Nada más que eso.

,

 **Te amo** , respondió.

* * *

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	6. Aviso

**Dios... es tan vergonzoso hacer esto.**

 **Pero en serio, ¡lo lamento mucho!**

 **Porque no es un capítulo, ni habrá en algún tiempo. Tal vez dentro de uno o dos meses.**

 **Por favor, a todas las personas que siguen esto, les ruego su perdón D:**

 **Han sido tiempos complicados, y hay cosas de qué ocuparse.**

 **Por eso no he pasado por aquí.**

 **(Si hay alguien que siga "Días de Verano", lo siento por dos)**

 **En verdad, les pido paciencia y su perdón.**

 **...Que no los merezco.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora.**

 **Regresaré, lo prometo.**

 **Estaré aquí antes de que noten mi ausencia :)**

-MsH-

[La que usa entradas para tonterías D:]


	7. Primero

**Yo~ ¿Qué hay, bellas personas? He vuelto ! Lamento mucho la demora, en serio. Espero puedan perdonarme uwu**

 **Vengo con la noticia de que les voy a dividir esta última frase en dos (o tres, depende de ustedes) capítulos *-***

 **Este es en compensación por tardar :) Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Ah, si tienen tiempo y han visto/leído How to train your dragon/Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pásense por mi nuevo fic ;)**

 **I love you, guys~**

 **[Tampoco hay conteo, ni disclaimer uwu]**

 **Palabras clave: Vuelta a casa. Parte Uno.**

* * *

Siendo sinceros, no era consciente del momento en que cayó enamorado de Sousuke, (ya no era más Yamazaki a secas).

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, todo comenzó aquella tarde en que chocó con él en el aeropuerto el día que Rin partió rumbo a Australia.

Ambos habían soltado un suspiro frustrado en cuanto se miraron. Por suerte, Makoto había aparecido a tiempo: _Rin se fue, eh, debemos llevarnos bien_ y disipó el ambiente tenso con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes.

Y continuaron, los eventos sin fortuna en que sus caminos se cruzaban: Tachibana presentó a Sousuke como su compañero de clase; Rin enviaba mensajes a Haruka para que éste le dijera a Yamazaki, (porque había cambiado de número, _el muy bastardo_ ); se encontraron la primera vez que una mascota (una de las tantas) de Nagisa había escapado.

Sin embargo, Haruka nunca se había sentido tan en paz dentro del abrazo de alguien, más que cuando era pequeño; y fue toda una sorpresa que a ese alguien le dijeran "el mejor amigo de Rin."

Segundo, nadie jamás le había cumplido todos los caprichos (por muy infantiles que fuesen) tanto como Sousuke, y esos eran puntos extras, porque el pescado no es gratis.

Aunque, nada de eso pareció tener un real efecto si sólo fueron capaces de confesarse minutos antes de ser separados. Cuando le contó a Rin esta inquietud, el corazón blando del pelirrojo le respondió que ya no importaba, porque estaban juntos ahora a pesar de todo. _A qué santo se encomendó._

Pero bueno, tenía cierta razón, porque prácticamente una pista de aterrizaje y unos metros desde ella hasta la sala de salida eran muy poco comparados a los cientos (o miles) de kilómetros que los separaron durante casi tres meses.

Casi podía verse en esos ojos de azul del mar al atardecer. Ya casi podía redescubrir lo que se sentía estar envuelto en esos brazos. Pronto podrían darse el primer beso.

Cuando otro 'casi' se le escapó de la boca, tuvo que fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada en dirección contraria a Rin, el que se había soltado en carcajadas. "Sí, Haru, _ya casi_ "

Entonces, cuando la voz femenina anunció el próximo aterrizaje su valor reunido instantes atrás se fue al carajo, siendo reemplazado por un nerviosismo más que notable. Volteó hacia el pelirrojo, encontrándolo en las mismas condiciones. ¿De qué iba a servir que ambos entrasen en pánico? Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos e intentó controlar los temblores de su cuerpo. _Vamos, sólo es Sousuke._

Cuando por fin aterrizaron y la gente comenzó a descender, tuvo que cargar con Rin, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta que estuvieron en tierra. Ambos se miraron hasta después de tomar sus maletas, sonriéndose con miedo.

Se tomaron de las manos, aferrándose con fuerza uno del otro, hasta que escucharon los gritos de Makoto y Nagisa: "¡Rin/chan! ¡Haru/chan!" Les sonrieron cuando llegaron frente a ellos, y casi se ahogan entre los brazos de los chicos. Dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y buscaron con la mirada...

Y ahí estaban... el par de idiotas que los trajeron como idiotas por tres meses.

El metro y noventa (creció los centímetros que le faltaban) que era Sousuke fácilmente destacaba de cualquiera; eso y su aspecto intimidante. Haruka rió.

Soltó a Rin, que fue tras Rei, mientras corría a por Sousuke.

Haruka es Haruka. Se lanzó a los brazos de su novio siendo recibido con algo de torpeza. Le sonrió cuando alejaron sus caras unos centímetros.

-Regresé, -le dijo entre risas-, lamento la demora.

-Nah. -Ambos rieron. Sousuke besó la punta de su nariz y continuó-. Ni te extrañé.

Golpeó el hombro contrario con suavidad, fingiendo indignación ante la burla.

-Tonto. -Acusó, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo un puchero.

Sousuke continuó riendo, haciéndole sonreír. Había extrañado su risa, aun si no la había escuchado lo suficiente.

-Sousuke, -llamó.

El aludido dejó de reír y le miró, atento.

-Te extrañé. -Confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante el beso fugaz que depositó.

Su novio sonrió, arrogante. -Vaya, lo sé, -respondió, antes de besarle de una forma similar.

Se sonrieron antes de _hacerlo correctamente_.

Sousuke inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, aferrando la cintura contraria.

Haruka afianzó el amarre de sus piernas rodeando la cadera ajena y recorrió con sus labios la distancia que faltaba.

Fue un sencillo sello.

Un simple toque que erizó sus almas.

Algo tan normal que se convirtió en su detalle especial.

Un beso.

Que acabó con todas las inseguridades respecto a unas fotos, respecto a unas manos entrelazadas minutos atrás, respecto a tres semanas separados, respecto a los mejores amigos de cada uno, respecto a los trajes de baño, las mascotas, las Universidades. Respecto a ambos.

Todo se esfumó.

Pues sólo quedaron ellos.

Sin importar nada más.

Ni los gritos de sus amigos, ni la gente alrededor, ni siquiera que Sousuke realmente estuviera vestido con un traje que lo hacía lucir como todo un empresario exitoso.

Nada.

Mas que ellos dos... y la lengua del más alto colándose por algún espacio entre los labios de Haru.

* * *

 **Disculpen cualquier error.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **-MsH-**


	8. Último

**Palabras clave: Vuelta a casa. Segunda Parte.**

 **Conteo de palabras: 330.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ : Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.**

 ** _Aviso_ : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto libre: "Haz una tabla" perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club. **

* * *

Después de aquello, se montaron en una nube que los llevó volando a casa.

Según el mensaje de Rin, que Haruka leyó una vez que se sentó en la cama de su departamento, Sousuke y él se habían perdido en su mundo y los dejaron atrás.

Respondió un "Te lo mereces" antes de contestarle a Sousuke y apagar el aparato.

«¿Quieres que ordene pizza?»

—¿La hay con caballa?

.

Estaban recostados en el futón, acurrucados uno frente al otro.

Estuvieron discutiendo por horas cuando no cupieron en la pequeña cama de Haru.

(Eres _demasiado_ grande, Sousuke.

Mis disculpas, señor caballa.)

Así que en un intento desesperado del señor caballa, por tener un poco de paz y ya dormir, había sacado el futón y ofreció dormir ahí. Sorprendentemente sí cupieron.

— _Ne_ , Haru.

—...¿Qué?

—¿Crees que nos vaya a ir bien?

—...¿De qué hablas?

Sousuke se acomodó mejor, cruzando miradas con Haruka, que dejó la calidez del pecho contrario para mirarlo.

Las manos de Yamazaki se tensaron, una bajo la almohada y otra sobre la cintura de Nanase.

—Ya sabes, con... _todo esto_.

Haru rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Todo esto?

El más alto desvió la mirada, luciendo nervioso.

—Sí, con... nosotros, tú y yo, tus gatos, las terapias...

—Los próximos Olímpicos.

Sousuke frunció el ceño, regresando una mirada llena de reproche hacia Haruka.

—Tampoco voy a soportarte tanto tiempo.

Entonces los ojos azules se abrieron grandes, sorprendidos, y los labios se fruncieron, en una especie de puchero mal hecho.

Yamazaki rio, pensando en el pésimo actor que era su novio.

— _Ne_ , Haru.

—...¿Ahora qué quieres?

Las manos de Haru se aferraron a la camiseta de Sousuke cuando éste le besó.

—Te amo.

En un intento de disimular su sonrojo Nanase encontró refugio entre los fuertes brazos y el latir desbocado del corazón de su novio.

La risa de Sousuke no mejoró nada, pero sí que volvió el momento mucho más cómodo.

—Llevamos un día juntos, no exageres.

,

—Y un año coqueteándonos, no lo olvides.

,

—Cállate.

* * *

 **Entonces... Esto fue todo ! Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, durante todo este tiempo, y no sólo el apoyo que le han dado a este pequeño proyecto.**

 **Fue realmente fantástico haber trabajado con este par, con Makoto, con Nagisa. Fue muchísimo más hermoso leer sus comentarios, o el haber llegado (y superado) las mil vistas. ¡Vaya! ¡Lo logramos!**

 **En serio, muchas gracias a todos :") Fue increíble.**

 **Volveré, lo prometo, con la tercera tabla general del Foro :) porque en esa me quedé y porque el RinRei necesita amor~**

 **Tal vez me aparezca con algo tonto un día de estos. Antes de Navidad es seguro que sí.**

 **Espero contar ustedes, como en todo este tiempo.**

 **Los quiero~**

 **-MsH-**


End file.
